First Kiss!
by IWLTxo
Summary: After watching two prefects exchange saliva, Sirius is eager to try out the practise everyone calls "kissing". He turns on his charms and manages to attract a First Year Gryffindor, much to the amusement of his fellow Marauders. And Sirius discovers whether kissing really is worth all the trouble.


_Disclaimer; I don't own anything but the plot._

_Warnings: Minor swear words._

_A/N: I've never written a one-shot, thought it might be fun. Enjoy._

* * *

_xoxo_

_Sirius's First Kiss!_

It's winter; the leaves on the ground are brownish gold, the skies are deep grey and the air is white with cold. He is surprised. And Sirius Black is never usually surprised.

He guesses he can say he's surprised because he has never, in his whole life, been so happy. The boys of Gryffindor First Year, Dormitory Two are perhaps the best people Sirius has ever met in his life. Well ... James and Remus are. Sirius isn't yet sure what to make of Peter Pettigrew.

The boy seems more like a shadow than a real person.

But apart from that, Sirius feels like he actually belongs somewhere. Yeah, he does miss Regulus with every fibre of his being, and he does miss the only kind house elf working in the House of Black, and he does miss Uncle Alphard and his dear cousin Andromeda, but Sirius is sure if he left Hogwarts now he'll miss more from here than he ever will from home.

Walking behind him is Peter, in front of him is Remus and beside him is James. Sirius would never tell anyone, but he already sees James as his best friend. The messy haired bespectacled boy is everything Sirius is ... only a slightly more privileged version. And what Sirius means by "privileged" is clearly the fact that James Potter comes from a family of love. Not like Sirius, never like Sirius.

There is something off about Remus Lupin, but the boy is incredible. He is kind, he is brilliantly intelligent, and he helps Sirius a lot. Like when he received that howler the day after his Sorting, Remus came to him and comforted him; something Sirius isn't used to. He promised himself that day that he will always be there for Remus like he was for him.

As for Peter, Sirius gathers that the boy has a kind heart. He's not yet sure how on earth the chubby got sorted into Gryffindor, but he knows that the boy is kind and shy. And he shares all his sweets; his mother works in the biggest Honeydukes store in England, which surprisingly, lies in Middlesbrough. Yes, boring, normal, simple Middlesbrough.

In fact, in Sirius's hand right now is a large bag of Blood Pops; lollies that look like blood, and when sucked, cover your mouth in a delightful red mixture. Sirius loves Blood Pops. "Thanks for the Blood Pops, Petey." Sirius says.

He knows how much Peter hates being called Petey, but he says it anyway. James elbows him and they look at each other before they laugh. "Can I have one?" James asks before he reaches his hand out and flutters his straight black eyelashes.

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Well, I'm feeling particularly generous today." He sticks his hand into the bag and pulls out a Blood Pop before he hands it to James. "Want to lick the blood off my hands, master?"

James laughs. "I don't. But I'm sure Remus wouldn't mind."

"Remus?" Sirius asks.

The blond-brunette boy turns around to face Sirius. "What?" he asks.

"Would you like to suck my blood?"

"Any chocolate in your blood?" he asks, smiling at them. Sirius decides Remus has very beautiful eyes; they're like a warm light bronze sort of colour. And they shimmer in the light.

The handsome Black grins, shaking his head. "Nope, but it tastes like strawberries."

"No thanks, I had strawberries for breakfast." He says before turning back to read the book he's holding in his uninjured hand. Remus came back two days ago from a trip home. He came back looking worse than when he left. But Sirius and the others don't say anything.

Everyone is allowed secrets. Sirius has a million and one.

He freezes when he sees an awful sight before him. Well, okay, it isn't _that _awful. But Sirius questions why on earth someone would want a tongue down their throat; wouldn't it just make the person with the tongue down their throat want to throw up? The couple is sitting under the beech tree beside the Black Lake.

They are wrapped up around one another kissing rather enthusiastically. "Urgh," Sirius says before he can stop himself. The boy and the girl look up. Sirius recognises them as two prefects from Hufflepuff. The girl is pretty, with dark hair, tanned olive skin and large eyes.

"What?" the girl asks.

"Why is your tongue down his throat?" Sirius ignores James when he steps on his foot. Sirius isn't one for tact. He smiles when the girl starts spluttering. The boy however starts laughing.

"It's called kissing, Black. Don't tell me you haven't had your first kiss yet." The boy taunts, raising a delicate golden eyebrow.

Sirius crosses his arm and tosses his silky black hair back, raising his head and staring down at them haughtily. "No, I haven't. And after watching the display you two have blessed me with, I'd rather not kiss anyone. It looks sticky and painful."

This time it's the girl who laughs. "I wouldn't do it if it was painful. As for sticky ..."

"Miranda!" laughs the other boy, standing up and holding his hand out for her to take. "Come on. I'd rather not snog with an audience and lunch is in a few minutes."

"Bye Sirius Black." Miranda winks, taking the bright blanket she has off the frosty ground and leaving with her boyfriend hand in hand.

"You really are tactless." James says as he shakes his head, laughing shortly. "It didn't look that nice." He muses, picking up his pace to follow Sirius, who is now dashing as fast as he can to the double doors of the Entrance Hall. When they finally make it down there, many people are already making their way to lunch.

The smell of food wafts towards the Marauders when they're in the Great Hall, and their stomachs growl. Saturday is a tiring day, filled with excuses as to why they're not doing their homework but instead making mischief. They take their customary seats in the centre of the Gryffindor table. Sirius ignores the glares he still receives on a daily basis from the Slytherin table, and turns to face James.

"I want to try kissing. See what I'm missing out on and everything." He says. Then he reaches out and pours Pumpkin Juice into his goblet, sipping it and tossing his hair back loftily.

It's a girl sitting on the other side of Remus who starts laughing. Sirius is surprised to see its Rose Taten. Though now he thinks about it, he's not surprised at all. She can be nasty. "Still haven't had your first kiss yet?" she asks, winking at him.

Sirius can't help it. He smiles back at her. She has one of those infectious grins. "No."

"Well I have. And it was glorious." Rose says.

"And who would want to kiss a hag like you -?" James says before he ducks quickly. Poor Peter isn't fast enough to evade the bun speeding towards him. It hits him right in the eye. "Oww!" Peter cries.

"You bitch," Sirius laughs, reaching over to pat Peter on the head, almost like he's a dog. "Really though, who was it?"

Rose flushes pink, though her cheeks were already scarlet from the outside cold. "Well ... promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise." All four Marauders vow.

"You know in Hufflepuff? Daniel McArthur? Yeah, it was him."

One by one they each turn to the Hufflepuff table. Daniel is nice and he isn't bad looking. But he's slow. Slower than Peter, slower than a three-year old even. And he has two chins. Though one could argue that he just has an abnormally large chin, which does in fact sometimes split into two when he opens his mouth. Or moves. Or breathes.

Sirius starts laughing and soon the other three follow. Rose flushes. "You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

The handsome boy holds up his hands in apology. "Wanna kiss?" he asks her. It makes sense. She has more expertise than him. And he is gorgeous. Why _shouldn't _she kiss him? In fact, she's lucky if she has the chance to kiss him. Thousands of people all over the world would kill for a chance to kiss the irresistible Sirius Black. Because he is gorgeous. Very gorgeous. And who knows? In the future she can sell the story to tabloids when she's running low on cash.

Rose raises a delicate blonde eyebrow. "Why should I kiss you? You might be pretty but you might kiss like a flobberworm and ruin my experience of kissing totally?"

"I bet I'm better than McArthur. You've got nothing to lose Taten. Stop being so frigid." Sirius says before he winks handsomely at her, his silver eyes twinkling. She hates being called frigid because she definitely is not a frigid girl. It's an insult to her personality.

"I am not frigid! You must have me confused with Evans!" Rose says. "After lunch, you, me, beech tree. Be there." Her voice is hard and threatening. But it doesn't stop Sirius from smiling. He sends her another wink.

Beside him, James is spluttering, wondering why on earth Sirius would want his first kiss to be with the craziest First Year Gryffindor girl? In fact, the craziest First Year full stop. Already, Rose has gotten in half a dozen fights, fists and all, with girls _and _boys.

She's admirable. But she's stupid. Sirius and Rose don't exchange any other words whilst they eat their lunch. Instead, Sirius allows himself to tuck into some of the apple pie Peter has left, and the chocolate cake he manages to wrestle from Remus.

When Sirius burps in appreciation, and Lily sends him a glare, he cracks his knuckles and stands up. "Come on chaps!" Sirius calls cheerfully. His eyes meet Rose's and they smile softly at one another. "Prepare to be blown away Taten."

"All talk ..." she laughs, sending him another grin. James throws an arm around Sirius's shoulder and together, with Remus beside him and Peter a little behind, the boys stroll out of the Great Hall.

"So you're actually going to let Taten take the virginity of your sweet, innocent lips?" James asks curiously. He reaches over and snatches the bag of chocolate from Remus, popping a few truffles in his mouth and groaning when he is punched in the stomach.

"Next time, I'll punch you in the face." Remus snaps, shielding the bag with his fragile, thin body.

"You punch hard for such a small boy," James comments, licking his lips and the melted chocolate on his fingertips. "But seriously Black, are you going to kiss _Rose?_"

Sirius shrugs. "Beggars can't be choosers. Besides, she's cuter than she was at the beginning of the year, now those silver shackles—"

"Braces—" Remus corrects him.

"— exactly, _silver shackles _have come off her teeth." Sirius finishes before he beams at Remus. They walk to the beech tree and sit down (but not before Remus puts a bright blue blanket on the ground). "Do I need to brush my teeth or anything?" he asks, suddenly curious and only a tiny bit nervous. But Sirius Black does not get nervous. Oh no.

"I've got gum." Peter says, pulling out a bag of sweets and looking for Fresh Full Smile's Gum. He takes it out and gives it to Sirius. "My mum says it's like brushing your teeth, only it gives you a nicer fresher smile."

Sirius takes two and stuffs the small white squares into his mouth. He starts chewing enthusiastically. "Ah Pete," he says, mid-way chewing, "these taste amazing."

Peter flushes. Though it's not like he made the sweets, Peter knows that is the closest he is ever going to get to a compliment from the rich, handsome, talented and very arrogant Sirius Black. The other boy lounges with such confidence and grace, Peter thinks it would take him all day to even come _close _to such elegance.

"My breath smells amazing. Maybe we should present Slughorn with a few of these. I swear, if he comes close to me again like he did yesterday, I'll vomit straight into his mouth."

They all start laughing. "You're horrible." Remus comments. "After he let you off detention on Tuesday for tossing a dung bomb into Avery's cauldron."

Sirius shrugs. "How's my hair?" he asks, running a hand through the jaw length black locks. "Not that I fancy her or anything, she's rather annoying. But I want to look amazing for my first kiss."

James tosses him a mirror (yes, James has a pocket mirror he takes everywhere with him) and Sirius stares at his reflection, tilting his head up and sending winks to the mirror. He smiles at the bespectacled Marauder. "Is it me or do I look better than usual?"

They all groan, preparing for Sirius to start ranting about how spectacular he is and how beauty as fine as his is hard to come by. But then Rose pops up. She seems to be alone. Oh, no, she's got Emanuelle Danté with her. A very good friend of hers. Danté is the prettiest girl in the whole of First Year, maybe even the school. And she's also the shiest. Sirius wonders how she ended up in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw is more fitting for such a beautiful, timid young girl.

"Taten." Sirius nods, beckoning for her to sit beside him. He looks her up and down. No, she isn't bad. He knows she's not like Emanuelle Danté, beautiful from birth, but he knows she'll grow up looking better than she does right now. Still, her rather magnificent eyes sparkle. Her skirt is shorter than allowed, but since when has Rose Taten ever cared for any rules?

She shivers a little, the frosty air attacking the cluster of First Years. He tosses her his thick, expensive black robe and she wraps it around herself, nodding in thanks. Rose sits beside him, tucking her heavy long blonde hair behind her ear.

"You smell nice," she comments, leaning forward to smell the flesh of his throat. Then she grins when she moves away. "Really nice."

"Thanks. So, let's get started." He leans forward but she pushes him back.

"I swoon at your romance. You don't go 'let's get started' you stupid prat. You're supposed to seduce me and make me feel special—"

"Shut up." Sirius snaps at her irritably, leaning forward and taking her face in his hands. His mind flickers back to earlier, before lunch, when those Fifth Years were shoving their tongues down one another's throats. It looked painful and Sirius does not want his first kiss to be painful. But then he thinks of the way his parents kiss, and their kisses are brief and almost _cold._ He doesn't want that too.

So Sirius settles for something in between. He leans forward and captures her mouth. He's talented at everything, so it doesn't come as much of a surprise to Rose and the others when he kisses her with expertise that shocks. He decides it's not nearly as painful as the two Fifth Year prefects make it out to be.

James starts snickering; Danté tilts her head in a curious manner; Remus sighs in boredom and Peter watches inquisitively. They can hear other students running around near the lake, some practising spells and others playing games.

But near the beech tree, there is silence, filled only with the sounds of Rose and Sirius kissing one another. They don't come up for air for a while, only breaking apart once, noses still touching, and hungrily sucking in more air. Then the enthusiastic pair continue exploring one another's mouths when their thirst for oxygen is quenched.

Rose starts running her fingers through Sirius's hair, humming under her breath. Their chests still have a few inches in between, but their faces are glued to each other's.

Finally, they break apart after a whole _minute_. Sirius doesn't look fazed in the slightest but Rose looks like she's been hit over the head with a broomstick. She stays for a moment in the same position, her hands still tangled in Sirius's hair.

Then he breaks the hold, falling back gracefully and lounging on the hard ground, thankful for Remus's blue blanket. There is a moment's silence, where the audience switch their gaze from a nonchalant Sirius to a shocked Rose. Finally, she opens her mouth. "My god ..." she says.

"Was it good?" asks Emanuelle.

"How was it?" James hisses to Sirius, who is still lounging on the ground, a blank expression on his face and a hand tidying up his messy hair.

"Amazing." Rose answers her friend. "Daniel McArthur can _not _compare—"

"It was okay." Sirius says, one hand propping his head up and the other playing with a crumbling frozen leaf. "A bit overrated but it was fine."

"Arsehole!" Rose hisses. "You know it was more than fine. You know it was incredible!"

Sirius looks up at the grey clouds, his own grey orbs dancing brilliantly. His blank expression is replaced by a true smile, and he grins widely at her. "Yes. Yes it was."

After another silence, she stands up with the help of Emanuelle. "Your mouth tastes nice." She comments abruptly, like it isn't the weirdest thing to say.

"Your hair is soft." Sirius throws back, almost like he's insulting like her.

"You've got pointy elbows," she says after she laughs. Sirius raises an eyebrow and then starts laughing too. He shrugs, throwing his hair back and raising a tantalizing black eyebrow. "You've got a tiny chin —"

"Wanna kiss again?" she asks curiously, sitting back down beside him.

"This doesn't mean you're my girlfriend or anything. Sirius Black cannot ruin his reputation by having a girlfriend." He says as he sits up, getting in the position to kiss Rose again. He lied. It isn't _nice _like he said it is. Kissing is _incredible._ He'll do it all day if he can.

"Who would want to be your girlfriend?" Rose snaps back, burying her hands in his silky soft black hair.

"Any girl in First, Second and Third Year." He throws back at her, leaning forward so their noses are touching.

"D'you wanna just get on with the kissing?" James asks, half amused and half exasperated.

This time, the couple manage to kiss for _two whole minutes! _And Sirius decides that Miranda and her prefect boyfriend haven't done kissing justice, it's much nicer than it looks.

* * *

_A/N: I've realised this is really silly, but so much fun to write. I don't think I've enjoyed writing so much before! Leave a review, favourite & please tell me what you think!_


End file.
